1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication control method and apparatus that is connected to both a network managed by the HTTP protocol and an internet facsimile apparatus, and controls communication between both sides.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, computer networks have been built to effectively share information using groupware software, in organizations such as corporations. Such networks (groupware networks) often incorporate internet technologies and employ groupware software available from WWW browsers. Thus, client terminals such as PC units on such a groupware network can share information on the groupware network by using the WWW browsers. The client terminals can therefore utilize functions such as e-mail and electronic bulletin boards.
On the other hand, facsimile apparatuses have been recently developed, which can transmit image information via internet, with operations similar to ordinary facsimile machines. These kinds of facsimile machines are called internet facsimile apparatuses (IFAX units), since they utilize internet for their entire/partial communication paths. Such an IFAX converts facsimile data into an e-mail format to transmit the data, when transmitting image information. When receiving image information, on the other hand, an IFAX converts the received e-mail data into a facsimile format, and performs a printing process. Such an IFAX controls e-mail data communication in accordance with protocol such as the SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) and the POP3 (Post Office Protocol Version 3).
However, on the above-described groupware networks that use WWW browsers, all data is communicated in accordance with the HTTP protocol. Therefore, an IFAX that controls communication according to the SMTP and the POP3 cannot function on such a network.